


Meeting

by Ethele_Feanarion



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethele_Feanarion/pseuds/Ethele_Feanarion
Summary: The first impression is hard to erase, but when the first impression shapes your soul... there is no coming back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Findekáno and Nelyafinwë as a couple, but since Maitimo is older I always picture a innocent beginning, so there is nothing here, just fluff stuff. This is how I picture their meeting, this is how I see their souls starting to intertwine.

The tall columns around the hall were encircled by elaborate metallic structures shaped like ascending vines, which held bright-coloured lamps that gave the place a magnificent appearance. The tapestries telling of the long road from Cuiviénen were beautifully wrought and draped the back walls and the long tables dressed in white tablecloth with the interweaving sixteen pointed winged sun that was the sigil of Finwë. Surrounding it one could see in bright colors the star of eight divided flames of Fëanáro, and the eight golden flowers of Arafinwë.

The wine was served around along with sweet and salty treats, some left for the taking in the short tables well distributed in the room. The greatest attraction was an imposing canvas with a sky-blue field centered by a crystal star of eight constant flames that was the sigil of Nolofinwë, since the entire celebration was in honor of the name day of his son, and third grandson to the High-King of the Noldor.

Our entrance commanded attention. Adar is the crown prince and has kept himself and us away from his half siblings. The last time that my father came down his high stance was when Nolofinwë got married, and just as a strict courtesy to Finwë, I was not allowed to go. Not that I could say I had spent a lot of time with my extended family, a couple of naming days of Nolofinwë and Aranfinwë’s birth and his one-hundredth naming day. I got to know my youngest uncle when I start helping in the senescha’s office, we talked and played chess, he was an adolescent at the time; as soon as my father noticed how happy this made Indis he dragged me to his forge often, his penalty for breaking the unspoken ‘get away from Indis and childen’ order. In addition, he placed me in school giving classes to elffling. Despite my father’s intentions his decision end up being the best thing for me, as it turns out I like children, love teaching them, being a friend and a brother. 

That had happened such a long time ago and it felt odd being here again; but for my little brother Makalaurë, who had scarcely seen this family more than a couple of times and only heard ill words spoken with anger and revulsion, this was unnerving or that is what I could sense by the way his hand reach for me demanding and tightly. I was here to meet Nolofinwë’s twenty-five-year-old elfling only because our grandfather had actually begged father to come.

“Brother! Welcome I appreciate your presence, Nerdanel, it is a pleasure to see you and your sons again” there was such hope emanating from Nolofinwë as my father stopped in front of him, like there was a chance he would receive some measure of appreciation. 

It broke my heart to witness how Fëanáro could be so cruel; mother was a better politician when it came down to revolved around her husband’s family, so while many an elf gave a calculating look she spoke “the pleasure is ours Nolofinwë”.

“And where is the honourable elfling?.” The way his words fell upon the place made the merry colorful environment go cold and shadowy. Some elves around managed to look our way without being obvious, some failed miserably and the rest kept the celebration going. 

“He is looking for something covered with chocolate I believe” 

Finally the king was here, some of the coldness scattering away. Fëanáro smiled and gave him a hug like there was nothing wrong here, like grandfather had nothing to do with his half-brothers with my grandmother’s substitution, as he calls the second marriage. I for once find no shame in his actions, but adar acted in double standards; I love my father and would do or follow him to the end of the world, but could not bring myself to hate Indis and her sons, nor ignore the ill way he acted toward them.

“He will come soon enough, but you have yet to present this handsome young elf”

“Oh, you had known him before but I guess it was a long time ago” Laurë was push to the front, he bows and greet his uncle and wife, then he turned to the king, with more ease for he knew him well enough. 

We all exchanged pleasantries, and began to converse amicably as we walked to the main table, the king sat at the main place right in the middle, father took a seat at his right and next to him mother, Nolofinwë chose the place facing his brother so Anairë was opposite my mother. I was unsure of what to do, the placements were important, the birthday boy was to be next to his father or mother, and with that in mind I left a place between Nolofinwë and myself and Laurë placed himself to my right. 

The person I was fearful about came into view after a while, Indis appeared with Arafinwë who had a small elffling with him; I didn’t hear a word of what was said, all my fears gone at once when I looked upon the bright sky eyes that were staring right at me.

The little face looked a lot like Nolofinwë but with the soft lines of Anairë. Framing the adorable face was this black hair… but it was not exactly black, more like a cascade of midnight blue reflecting Telperions light, it was enchanting. Finally, his eyes moved away from me, and the crown prince’s voice reached my ears.

“Well, hello Nolofinwëion, congratulations on your naming day. What’s your name child?”

“Thank you Fëanaro, I am honor for your coming”

And his eyes looked back at me unfazed by my father’s deep and cold voice, the same tone that made most grown up elves anxious, I was sure my father was becoming amused by him “You are too tall” Everyone laughed at that, it was obvious to all in Aman that I am too tall, taller than anyone else to be honest. It caught my interest that he wasn’t affected by the fact that they were laughing at him, most elflings would feel embarrassed or humiliated and act upon it. 

“I guess I’m tall, the tallest elf” Something about his eyes made me want to hug him, to bring a smile to his face, to ensure that he wasn’t feeling bad at being the center of everyone else entertainment “You on the other hand are small, and I didn’t tell on you” 

“You just did. What’s your name?”

“That is rude, if you want to ask someone else’s name you have to introduce yourself first” 

He gave me a look that felt to me like he was evaluating the situation “Findekáno…well?”

“Well, Káno, I am Nelyafinwë son of Fëanáro and Nerdanel, grandson to Finwë. And you, sir, have just ignored your uncle’s question”

He giggled at that pet name, but then straight himself and turn to my father. “Sorry”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone circulated around after a while, talking to other guests, dancing, just enjoying the celebration, but I stood at the long table with my new found cousin, the only one I had. He was telling me about classes and how much he hated them, and the amazing foal his father had gifted him with this day, and the beautiful clothes his mother made, and how he loved to play near the Trees; he was full of words swiftly spoken, he did not know how to use the conjunction nor to take the adequate pauses to talk. But I could not bring myself to correct all of this, the way he told me everything about his short life felt warm and perfect. 

The servants brought dinner and everyone start going to their respecting seats. The kings family came back to their position, so our little conversation shifted away. Talking about the everyday, and horse races, and archery, and sword play, and crops, and school, a little of everything. I am known for my gift for speech and insight, but this time I was hardly paying attention; the entertainment for me tonight was how the little one was absorbed in the food, but not eating. He obviously wanted something, but seemed reluctant to ask for help.

Incapable of resisting the urge to make him smile again, I asked whispering into his ear what was it that he wanted. Clearly a little embarrassed he told me he wanted strawberries coat in chocolate, but he wasn’t going to be able to eat some if he did not finish his food. I started picking little bits of food from his plate until it was empty. “Well, he happens to have a good appetite. May I give him some chocolate fruit?.” As I expected, Anairë and Indis were thrilled to see the boy clear his plate. And gave me leave to spoil him a little. The thing they did not need to know is that I was spoiling the child all the way. 

Finally, little Nolofinwëion’s eyes began to grow heavy, but he struggled against sleep because it was more amusing to listen to Laurë and grandfather’s tales of my most embarrassing moments. When the others left us alone, he opened his drowsy blue eyes and said, “Ney…Nel…”

“Maitimo, Maitimo is fine”

He mumbled mostly unintelligible but the word I heard I would never forget, Maitimo. I had surrender my mother’s name, the one no one calls me by. Children had become my grates weakness, they woke up tenderness in the deepest place of my fëa, like a light in the dark. Everyone said I should marry and have children of my own, that I would be a great father, I already was a sort of father to Laurë and best friend to my students. But this little ocean wave made me shudder. I cradled him and rocked him to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later, lying on my bed I realized that the old lullaby I had been humming to Káno, before relinquishing him to Anairë, was something grandfather taught me as child, one that came out of nowhere to my mind. There was a warm feeling, while rocking him I felt as though I was the one being held gently in strong arms. The last though was one of sky blue light on a background of dark blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like it or have something to contribute with please let me know in a comment.


End file.
